1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temporary supports to aid in the installation of drywall and more particularly, to support the drywall while the installer secures the drywall to the ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installing drywall on the ceiling can be a cumbersome task. Trying to suspend the drywall as it is secured to the beams can be burdensome. In the past, drywall installers or "drywall hangers" as referred to in the trade have installed drywall on the ceilings with the assistance of another individual or, more commonly, with the use of a device know as a "deadman." A deadman, in its simplest form, is a device having a T configuration. A horizontal member is affixed to a vertical member. The height of the deadman is approximately the same height as the ceiling (some deadmen are adjustable). The deadman supports the drywall on its horizontal member. The vertical member is wedged between the floor and the ceiling beams, sandwiching the drywall between the horizontal member and the ceiling beams. Typically, in the case of a standard height ceiling (eight feet), the drywall hanger has been known to use a single deadman to support one end of the drywall while securing the other end. In this manner, the drywall hanger can work his way from the unsupported end to the end which is temporarily supported by the deadman. Once the installer reaches the end temporarily supported, the deadman is simply removed and the process repeated until all of the drywall is hung on the ceiling.
A temporary support for drywall in the form of a nail on device would ease the installation of drywall on the ceiling. U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,113 to WARNER (issued Oct. 14, 1947) discloses a fastener that is used to install shingle siding. The fastener is driven through both a previous course of shingles and a layer of sheathing. The fastener has an anchorage means to secure to the sheathing and an abutment or hook to support the bottom edge of the shingle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,813 to COHN (issued Oct. 7, 1952) described an attaching means for any number of practical uses but is more specifically designed to suspend duct work from ceiling beams. It is comprised of a shank having projections at one end which are driven perpendicularly into a wooden beam. The opposite end of the shank has a prong which is driven perpendicularly into the duct thereby supporting the duct from the beam. U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,329 to POHUTSKY (issued Sep. 26, 1967) discloses a clip for supporting acoustical ceiling tiles. The clip is secured to a ceiling beam supporting a primary supporting strip which spans from one joist to the next. The acoustical ceiling tiles are glued to these suspended strips.
Not one of the aforementioned devices facilitates the temporary suspension of drywall panels. They are not intended for temporary use or for use with drywall.